Days At Hogwarts
by TakerOfLight
Summary: Severus and his friend Jessica Davidson are finishing their last year at Hogwarts. What happens once they realize they have chosen different sides? *Regular Updates
1. Starting A Book

This story was originally posted on Layla Luv, but i was 12 years old when i wrote it and, as i'm sure you know, most 12-year-olds have amazing imagination, but shitty writing techniques. Here is a rewrite. I hope you enjoy! (P.S. If you were a reader of my original story, please let me know if you like this better. OR, if you wouldn't mind checking it out, please let me know how they compare. Also, I might end up combining chapters because they're so short)

* * *

Jessica Davidson made her way into the castle, leaving a very flustered group or Gryffindor boys behind her. She gritted her teeth as she tucked her wand back into her robes, "Filthy Marauders."

"They say the same about you." A voice from behind replied. Lily Evans was following the Slytherin close behind, "What was that all about?"

Jessie spun around on her heals, facing the emerald orbs she had grown to envy, "I can respect and tolerate your relationship with Potter," she glanced back to the courtyard, watching Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew assist their fallen friend from the bush as James Potter merely laughs, "but _Black_ I can neither respect nor tolerate. Until I am no longer forced in the same school with that moron, I'll blast him into every shrub, tree, or wall I see him stand in front of."

A sigh escaped the Gryffindor's lips, "Why does it have to be this way?"

"It just is, Lily." She sighed as well, calming herself before speaking again, "I didn't start house rivalry."

"And I did?" Lily asked, clearly taking offence.

"That's not what I said." Jessie frowned slightly, still speaking calmly. "I'm not talking about you, or any of us for that matter. This has been happening since before our time. Most of us just continue the tradition."

They held each other's gaze with intensity, "You could at least try to be civil with my friends, Jess."

"And I could say the same, but I know better by now, so should you."

They usually got along much better than they had been lately. Each conversation they had had the last two years held pent up anger and slowly they began to push each other away more and more. Before Lily could get another nudge in, the bell signaling the end of their free period chimed through the halls.

"I'll see you later, then," Was all she replied before collecting her things.

Jessie didn't respond, but merely kept on her way to the dungeons. Collecting her blonde curls into a bun, she took her usual seat in the middle of the small class and waited for her partner to join her. She knew when he entered the room, feeling his intense stare from behind, as always.

"I saw your lovely fight." Severus Snape took his seat, "I wish I had been the one to toss him into that bush, it looked satisfying."

She shrugged with a small smile, that was his way of complementing her without actually complementing her. "It's wasn't so bad."

Slughorn clumsily entered his classroom, nearly knocking over a cauldron. Jessie put her head in her hand with a chuckle. _Our Head of House, ladies and gentleman._

"Today, we will be making Felix Felicus!" He said cheerily with his usual cheesy grin. Everyone in the class, aside from Severus, exchanged glances. This was considered to be a very complex potion that was _very_ easy to mess up. "I'll allow you to have a partner this time around, I'm a bit short on cauldrons."

Jessie tilted her head, confused. "Short on cauldrons?"

He nodded sheepishly, "I had an incident this morning with my third years."

She smirked slightly and reached for her potions book, somewhat surprised to see Severus had started getting the ingredients.

"You cut the Sopophorous Beans, I'll measure the water." He told her as he looked over the book once more.

She nodded, unsure of herself as she noticed others in the room struggling with the task she had just been assigned. "No problem." She held the bean in place and held the knife steadily. As soon as the blade the bean flew out of her hand, causing Severus to duck and nearly spill the water.

"Watch it!" He glared at her.

"Sorry!" She grumbled, grabbing another bean and trying again, getting a similar result. By the time she picked up a third bean, she was so frustrated she accidently crushed the bean with her blade. She glanced to Severus, looking to see if this was acceptable. His expression was unreadable as he took the crushed bean and crumbled it into the water he had poured into the cauldron.

"Who would have thought your usual ridiculous attempt to perform a simple task would actually work."

She rolled her eyes, but at least he was pleased. "We blondes have a certain way of doing things, you should know that by now."

He ignored her and, for the most part, took over the potion. He was much better at this than her, she was just there to assist with preparing the ingredients. Jessie noticed him making minor changed to the potion. For example, he had her crush thirteen beans instead of twelve, like the book had said to do, but she didn't dare argue with him. In the end, it paid off. Their potion was perfect.

"How did you know all of that stuff?" She asked as they headed towards the great hall.

"What stuff?" He examined the vial of Felix Felicus Slughorn had given them.

"About the potion. You knew how to make it better than the book instructed you to." Jessie waited for an answer, but she never got one. "You should rewrite the book."

He scoffed, "It was luck."

"I'm serious, Sev!" They took their seats at the Slytherin table, "I'm so serious that I'd even write it for you."

He frowned, "I'll think about it."


	2. The Secret Of Summer

Disclaimer: I own Jessica and her family, everyone else is J.K. Rowling's. I am making no money... blah blah blah. You get it. :)

* * *

Jessie had decided everyone she roomed with was out to get her. Also, she had decided that today was going to be a bad day. Not one person had bothered to wake her and she over slept an hour and a half. Not having time to shower, she layered on her deodorant, brushed her teeth and threw on her uniform. In her hurry, she left her book bag on the floor, heading to class completely unprepared to do anything. _I should take some liquid luck._

They had won it nearly a month ago, but neither she nor Severus had used it. They had agreed it was for an emergency.

"Miss Davidson, please take your new seat next to Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall said, pursing her lips as the Slytherin entered the classroom, "Ten points will also be taken from your house."

Jessie looked around; Severus was sitting in the front next to Lupin refusing to meet her gaze. No doubt, Lupin and Black had been disrupting the class. Since she wasn't there Severus had more than likely been sitting alone, making him the perfect candidate to separate the two Gryffindors.

Sirius smirked, pulling her chair out for her.

She refused to look at him as she took her seat.

"As I was saying," McGonagall continued, "you and your partner will have this written out by Monday." This caused Jessie to groan loudly, she knew what the next sentence was. "Your partner _at your table_."

Sirius leaned back in his chair, certain he'd get Exceeding Expectations this time around.

"I'll give you time to discuss the assignment before continuing with our lesson for the day." McGonagall took her seat at her desk, looking over a few papers.

Jessie turned in her chair and glared at Sirius, "You're mad if you think I'm going to do all of this by myself, Black."

"_You're_ mad if you think I'm spending my free time with you!"

"Believe me, I won't enjoy it either."

"You should be honored to being the presence of a Black."

She narrowed her eyes, "Still proud of that name, are you?" She could see his jaw clench and he gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. He wasn't sure what to say, in fact he had asked himself the same question quite frequently. "I thought not."

"I'm not like them," He said harshly.

She rolled her eyes and responded calmly, "I didn't say you were, Black. But even if you were, your Gryffindor pride wouldn't let you admit it."

McGonagall stood once more, "Take out your quills and ink, you will be taking notes before we begin our transfiguration.

Jessie turned beet red once she realized she left her things back in her room. She glanced to her new partner who had, apparently, recovered from their argument.

"Forget something?" He grinned, holding out a quill.

Jessie stood and walked to the front the class to where Severus and Remus were sitting, who seemed to be ignoring each other. "May I borrow a quill, please?" She smiled politely at the two.

Severus scowled and rummaged through his bag, pulling out his spare quill while Remus handed her a spare bit of parchment.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." She ignored the Professor's glare as she went back to her seat, snatching Sirius's ink. They wrote the notes on the board and finished the rest of the class in silence. Once the bell rang she practically ran out of the classroom, waiting for Severus outside.

He looked as irritated as she felt when he spoke, "Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry!" She frowned as they walked to the library, "I didn't sleep until about three this morning, I slept through my alarm."

"Now we're stuck with those two nitwits!"

"Want to trade?" She spat angrily.

He scoffed, "Serves you right, being stuck with him. This wouldn't have happened if you'd been a bit more responsible!"

"I'd rather be stuck with _Potter_ than that prick." She bit her lip as soon as she finished the sentence and felt her friend tense, "Not that he's much better." He didn't respond, and when they got to the library he seemed to disappear. _Boys_ she thought as she found her way to the transfiguration section. She quickly checked out a couple books, unsure what exactly she was writing about, and headed to her dorm to collect her things before resuming the rest of the day as usual.

* * *

"Why is your brother such an asshole?" Jessica asked Regulus Black at dinner, sipping her pumpkin juice as she glared to the Gryffindor table.

Regulus had just shoved a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "He's tond on by yo angeh." She handed him a napkin as he finished his mouthful of food, "I mean, I kind of am, too." He chuckled. "We like them feisty.

"Hmm…" She took this in consideration and decided that she'd have to be nice to him in order to get rid of him. "Boys are weird."

He shrugged, "Where's Severus?"

A frown appeared on her lips as her eyes grazed over Lily Evans sitting on her boyfriend's lap, "Library maybe." She rested her head in her hand and stared at her empty plate. "Regs, do you miss Malfoy and Lestrange?"

The younger wizard raised an eyebrow at her question before diving back into the potatoes, thinking for a while. "I suppose, but I can't miss them to much. I see them during summers and exchange letter all the time."

Jessie wasn't sure how she should take this. She had found the older Slytherins good company when it was all fun and games, she even liked Bellatrix Black. However, her old friends had been turned on to a type of magic that made her cautious and even a little frightened. It didn't take a lot of brains to realize what they were up to outside Hogwarts. "What about Severus?"

"I don't miss him, I see him all the time." He said jokingly, earning a good natured swat on the arm. "I saw him over the summer as well, mostly with Lucius. I assume they've kept in contact since then."

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked a seemingly innocent question, hoping to get more in return.

Regulus shrugged, "They just talked about the usual stuff. War and what not, nothing you'd be interested in."

Jessie was starting to wonder if she was intentionally kept in the dark, the notion was a bit worrisome.

"We saw John there, too." He glanced at her, a little unsure.

_I'm definitely being kept in the dark._ Johnathan Davidson was Jessica's oldest brother, four years older in fact. It was no family secret that John was working for Voldemort and he was looking to recruit Hogwarts graduates. Her brother never allowed her to be involved in anything he was doing for fear she'd ruin everything, because that's what little sisters did.

She stood from her seat, "I'm going to find Severus, he should eat."

* * *

Merry Christmas! Stay safe and have fun 3


	3. Vipera Evanesca

Trying to make this a bit longer :) Also, I found the spell Sirius and Jessie demonstrate on Harry Potter wiki, (both spells used were in The Chamber of Secrets) and Vipera Evanesca was in the transfiguration section. After writing this, I don't think it should have been there, however, i'm still using it.

* * *

Jessica sat at her usual table near the restricted section in silence as she scanned through the transfiguration books. As usual, she had procrastinated, but this time she felt as though it was justified. Sirius Black was lounging in the chair next to her, not doing much of anything from what she could tell, and it infureriated her.

"How about _Vipera Evanesca_." He said, much to her surprise.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" She narrowed her eyes at him as she continued, "When we demonstrate, are you doing to use it on me?"

Sirius smirked at her, "I was thinking about it, but I haven't decided if I want you to vanish in a puff of smoke."

"If you're serious, fine. I just want to get this damn assignment over with as soon as possible." She flipped through the book and found the spell she was looking for.

"Of course I'm Sirius, I was born Sirius." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "You write the bloody paper and I'll demonstrate the thing."

"If that's how you want it, get the hell out of here, you smell as though you've been running through the forest like a wild animal. Oh, wait-"

"Shut it!" He hissed and clenched his jaw, "I'll see you in class, Davidson." The steaming Gryffindor pushed himself out of his chair and stomped through the library.

Jessie smiled to herself, happy to be relieved of that pain in the ass. As quickly as possible, she scribbled down as many notes from the book and made her way back to her common room, hoping to find Severus. Just she had thought, he was sitting on the couch in the common room with his own set of notes, no doubt for transfiguration as well. She took a seat next to him and grinned, "What are you guys doing?"

He didn't make an attempt to look at her when he replied dully, "We're turning a fork into a quill."

"Oh..." She had expected more from the two of them, but then she realized that Severus didn't want to work with Lupin any more than she wanted to work with Black. The simpler the better.

Taking out her notes, she began to compose an essay on basic facts of the spell, such as its origin and its initial purpose. "So, how is Lucius?" She asked the question that had been fueling her curiosity all week.

The question caught him off guard and he glanced at her, "Why do you ask?" To anyone else he would seem unphased, but she knew Severus well enough to know that he knew he'd be caught.

"I just heard that you've been conversing with him a lot and I thought it was interesting. What are you two going on about?" She put her quill down and turned to face him better.

"I'm mostly asking for tips on apperation and spells." He said convincingly with a slight frown, "It's not really any of your concern."

"But is _does _concern me, Severus." She mimicked his frown, "I know what he's in to and I don't want you making a mistake by following his lead. Lucius is smart but power hungry, he isn't thinking this all the way through!"

"You don't even know what your talking about." He dismissed her warning as though it was given by a first year.

"Oh, don't I? I'm not a fool, I see what you're hiding." Jessie let out a frusterated sigh, "I'm worried for you."

"I don't need or want your worry, Jessica. Just stay out of this, it's not your place." His reply was short as he turned his attention back to his work.

"You know damn well I'll get the answers I want, I'd just hoped my best friend would give them to me."

He visibly stiffened at her guilt trip, "As your best friend, I ask you to stay out of it." He gathered his things and put them in his bag before leaving her in the common room to head to his dorms.

Anger filled her, she felt as though everyone she was once friends with were now siding against her and intentionally leaving her in the dark. At this moment in time, she didn't even care about the fact that whatever they were all dealing with was dark magic she wanted nothing to do with, she just wanted in on the secrets. She packed up her items as well and stormed into her room, tossing her bags on the bed. _How am I going to get into their circle_?

Jessie paced back and forth in her room, trying to blow off some steam. An idea occured to her, and she pondered it. Granted, it wasn't the friendliest idea she'd had, but she was a desperate Slytherin. Her main priority was Severus, she knew he was interested in joining Voldemort's ranks, but he wasn't thinking of the consequences. If she had no idea how far he was in, or if it was too late, and it killed her. Her idea was crazy, and even a little disturbing, but she had to give it a try. _Evan Rosier._

* * *

Remus and Severus took their seats after successfully turning their fork into a quill. The class applauded the two, most of them were unsuccessful in preforming their transfiguration spells. "Very good, ten points to each of your houses." McGonagall's gaze fell on Jessie, "Miss Davidson and Mr. Black, if you please."

The two of them stood from their desk and walked to the front of the classroom. "We will be demonstrating _Vipera Evanesca_." Jessica said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it to the empty space in the classroom, "_Serpensortia." _A large python shot from the tip of her wand and hissed loudly, startling every non Slytherin student in the class, except Sirius. The snake turned to look at Jessie and gave another loud, angry hiss.

Sirius took out his wand, feeling the anxiety growing in his chest. Pointing it, he said shakily, "_Vipera Evanesca." _A small spark erupted and lightly nudged the snake, causing its anger to grow. He panicked and tried again, only to get the same result.

As the snake turned to him, ready to sink its fangs into his leg, his partner pointed her want at it, "_Vipera Evanesca." _Her voice held ten times the confidence his had, and in an instant the snake evaporated into a puff of black smoke. Jessie turned to see McGonagall had her wand out as well, and was about to do the same.

"Very good, Miss Davidson. Ten points to Slytherin." She said with unmistakable approval before turning to Sirius, slightly disappointed. "Mr. Black, it would do you well to practice a spell before demonstrating it."

Jessie tried not to smirk as she walked to the empty seat next to Severus, Lupin had taken her seat in the back as soon as she and Sirius had gotten up. She could feel the glare of her partner as he took his own seat. She'd outdone him and he was fuming, she was sure of it.

"Bloody idiot." Severus muttered heatedly.

She put her arms on the desk and yawned as the last pair of students, Frank and Alice, turn a whistle into a pocket watch. The class clapped for another successful demonstration.

"I will be grading your essays tonight, by tomorrow you will know your grades." McGonagall closed the class just as the bell rang.

Jessie stood and walked out with Severus, they hadn't talked since the night before and the tension between them was thickening. "You guys had a nice fork."

Severus relaxed slightly, "Black was an idiot, you could have gotten bitten by that thing."

She shrugged, "I wasn't as worried as he was, I knew I would be fine."

"That isn't the point." His voice hardened, "The point is that everyone thinks he can go anything, him and his friends. The fact is that they're incompetent prats."

"I know..." It was obvious why he was mad, his anger was directed to James Potter. Anything negative thing she could say would only fuel it, any positive thing would cause him to direct it at her. By now she knew to merely agree. "I'm starving, lets see if there is anything to eat in the kitchen."

He snorted as he followed her, through the moving stair cases, "You're always hungry."

"I know, I know. But lets be realistic, three meals a day isn't enough. We need to snack in between!"

He rolled his eyes and moved out of the was as the Bloody Baron floated up the stairs full speed ahead.

Jessie shivered as his arm got caught in his silver mist, "I won't miss the ghosts next year, thats for sure. They can be so inconsiderate."

"They just forget they're dead sometimes."

"I suppose..." She had no hesitation when they reached the kitchen, the house elves were making her a sandwich and Severus tea. "Where has Evan been hanging around lately? I feel like I only see him when he is playing quidditch." She asked as he sipped from his cup.

"I see him in the common room studying somt-"

"_Studying?!_"

"Yes, studying." He replied with slight annoyance at her interruption, "He spends his time in the courtyard, I've noticed." He raised a brow, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged as one of the house elves gave her her sandwich, "I just noticed his absence, that's all. We used to be good friends, we took charms together."

He placed his empty cup into the sink to be washed with the other dishes as his companion took her sandwich from the plate, "I hadn't realized how close you were with him."

"Enough to notice he doesn't hang around us much, at least not with me."

"Perhaps it is because you sleep on the other side of the common room, I only speak with him in the dorms. He spends a lot of time with Rabastan now a days." She took a large bite of her sandwich, taking this into consideration. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Evan?"

"I told you, Severus, I haven't seen much of him!" She said defensively, "Why do you have to be so suspecious sometimes?"

He caught the slight look of hurt in her eyes, "I just thought this had to do with last night."

"What does Evan have to do with that?"

He let out a sigh, "Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, Evan!" Jessie had spotted the light haired Slytherin in the courtyard after dinner. She eagerly sat next to him on the bench, where he now spent most of his time.

"Jessica." He lifted his hazel eyes from his book and smiled, closing it and setting it on his lap. "I haven't seen you much this year, where've you been hiding?"

She let out a small chuckle, "I've actually been feeling like the Slytherins have taken to hiding from _me_, I can't seem to have a decent conversation with any lately, aside from Severus."

"Well, darling, my door is always open." He winked, "I've been wanting to speak with you anyway."

"Really," She asked, truly shocked, "about what?"

"I think you should go to the Halloween ball with me." He said simply.

Evan Rosier had always reminded Jessie of Sirius Black, but far less cruel and he actually knew when enough was enough. Over all she liked him fairly well, and for this reason she accepted. Also, she saw it as a good opprotunity to get some information out of him. "I hadn't really planned on going, so I don't have a costume."

"I was going as a werewolf, but I'd imagine you'd be something less hairy." He chuckled and pondered, "We could go as vampires, or a red cap and a pixie?"

"I'd prefer to be something that will scare the first years."

He paused, considering this for a long moment, "Leave the costumes to me, we'll scare everyone in the school. The staff will even be wondering what happened to us."

She nodded, leaning back in the bench, "How was your summer?"

Evan gave a small shrug, "Pretty busy, I did a lot of training with Lucius."

"Training?" The witch couldn't believe how easy this was, she'd expected her mission to take weeks to get to even this point.

"In the dark arts, just some things they don't teach in Hogwarts. I've been looking into some spells Dumbledore doesn't want us knowing about." He leaned forward, "Do you want me to teach you?" She pushed her disappointment aside and actually considered this, entertaining the thought of learning more. He sensed her hesitation as he watched her bite her lip, something she did when she was unsure. "I can teach you over the holidays if you're going to be here. The castle will be empty by then."

Against her better judgment, she nodded. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
